


Liar, Liar

by Aggression



Series: Divided World [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4710725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aggression/pseuds/Aggression
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blurr hasn't been in a good mood lately. Autobot politics are currently tense, and now they've decided to give him the worse mission of his life. He has to kill Shockwave, and it doesn't make it easier that he has to learn to live with him first. </p><p>I was given the prompt arranged marriage and it spawned this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liar, Liar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreamingState](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingState/gifts).



> This is kind of self indulgent but really if the prompt suddenly spawns a 12, 000 fic then I think that's kind of expectant. 
> 
> Also someone remind me to not ask Michelle for a prompt again because damn this was time consuming.

He paced; he fidgeted. Energy thrummed through his systems and grew more intense as he processed what he’d heard.

_"You're going to sparkbond to a Decepticon. That will be the intentions we voice. You will kill him during the courting period."_

Sentinel Prime was glaring, looking disgruntled as if he was the one being sacrificed to this plan. Blurr knew that it was really because of himself. He had no respect for Sentinel, and the other knew he didn’t have Blurr's support in his pursuit of becoming the Magnus. Sentinel still needed to learn to hide his emotions from others. It was exactly one of the reasons why Blurr wouldn’t be supporting him.

Blurr didn't care if Sentinel found his behaviour dissatisfying. Jazz was next to Sentinel, mouth pressed firm in a hard line, his blank visor adding to the grim expression.

It was Jazz that Blurr addressed. "Who is it?"

The Head of Intelligence sighed, head tracking Blurr as he paced to keep what counted as optic contact for him. "Shockwave."

Blurr's spark pulsed painfully, and his servos clenched and unclenched as he resisted the urge to extend the blades kept hidden within his arms.

Arguably, the bonding was a fair trade, an intelligence agent for an intelligence agent. The best from both nations, really. Blurr knew the advantage this could give them though. Respectively, within their skill sets they were equals, but Blurr had made one decision that Shockwave hadn’t. When Highbrow had disappeared Blurr did not take his position, instead he remained their most active field agent.

Shockwave was the Decepticon Empire’s Head of Intelligence, for them to lose Shockwave would be far more crippling than the Autobot Nation’s loss of Blurr.

He still abhorred being at the center of such a gamble.

Blurr had the confidence to gamble but he was not an idiot. This, this was just on the side of too much. Blurr was wishing he’d taken the Head of Intelligence position, just so he could stop a plan such as this. Eliminating Shockwave would be a crushing blow to their rivals, but to get close enough to do so involved a large amount of risk.  If Blurr was lost in the process they did lose their best agent and a large amount of productivity because of it. Blurr’s clearance was also high, and if he found himself compromised there was a multitude of knowledge within his processor that the Decepticons could use to their own advantage if he for some reason did not manage to wipe it.

He, of course, could also potentially gain information from Shockwave’s own processor before killing him. The gamble there though was if Shockwave managed to wipe _his_ processor before Blurr got to it.

It really would be the biggest gamble of Blurr’s career.

“Fragging _Shockwave_.”

“What? You’re not good enough to do it?”

Blurr was never going to support Sentinel. The bot was an idiot and Blurr did not know how he even managed to maintain a command. Blurr at least knew how to hold his glossa.

When he wanted to.

"To be frank, _sir_ ," Sentinel's mouth turned down, good, it had not been a compliment, "I believe the reward is not at all worth the risk. Shockwave may be the best intelligence bot they have but I highly doubt that he doesn’t have a plan, or to be more succinct, _plans_ in place in the case he is taken out. Not to mention we’d have to allow him into our own state and with Ultra Magnus and other ranking officers in such vulnerable states I don’t believe we should be allowing him any where near them!”

A portion of their command was completely out of commission. Medical staff was giving rather grim predictions, and to all it appeared Ultra Magnus was on his death bed. The whole situation was made even more morose because of the fact they had no idea who had done it. It was an advanced strain of Cosmic Rust that they had never seen before. Their own cure was having trouble with it, since the disease was marginally different from its original strain.  

Blurr had paid a recent visit to Oilslick’s lab and had found no indications that he had been changing his Cosmic Rust formal. The original, even though they did have treatment methods, was still rather deadly. The the odds were it was the Decepticons, but that difference made it so they had to keep the possibly of a third party in processor.

“Do you doubt your compatriots that much? The Magnus and the others are in the best care they can receive with top-notch security around them. Shockwave’s one bot,” Sentinel smirked, “and I’m sure a mech as talented and skilled as you will be able to handle him.”

Blurr resisted the urge to glare. Jazz stepped in. “Blurr, we trust that you’ll be able to do this.”

The fact that Jazz was supporting this is what truly made Blurr unsure. He wanted to oppose more but… “Am I right to assume that there are other Council members supporting the Prime’s decision on this?”

“Sure are.” Jazz gave a slight shrug. His demeanour at times was very out of place for one who had managed to become their Head of Intelligence.  

Sentinel huffed, “Our nation as a whole is in a weakened state, and this way we can keep the Decepticons in check. They can’t do anything while Shockwave is here, and once you manage to kill him there’ll be a disruption in their command. You also should try and get confirmation on whether or not they were the ones to attack the Magnus. Really agent am I going to have to explain in greater depth-”

“Fine I’ll do it, I’m still wholly against this but I’ll do it, but he’s not going to stay in my personal habsuite!”

* * *

Shockwave moved silently through his office despite his size. Millennia of practice made it natural for him, and he had grown accustom to his own silence. Quiet was something Shockwave very much enjoyed; it was his preferred work environment.

All of his sensory devices worked on high settings, and the quiet around him made it so he easily heard mecha before they arrived at his door. He waited, a light, hesitant knock sounding. A new courier then, how annoying. Shockwave certainly knew about his reputation. Sparkless mech. Deleted his emotions. Doesn’t have the ability to care for others. There was a list of rumours about him that Shockwave worked to keep circulating. It was more so for their empire’s enemies. He felt annoyance when those working around him showed weakness, especially over something that was no worry to them.

The mech was small for a Decepticon. When Shockwave opened the door he had hunched slightly, and could not hold contact with Shockwave’s optic. He obviously wouldn’t be moving much beyond a courier position.

“L-lord Megatron has approved this message for you.” There was a datapad in the courier’s hand, high end with a fine appearance, but most likely lacking in storage capabilities.

“Approved?”

“It’s from the Autobot Nation, sir.”

If Shockwave had facial plating his expression would have been a rare one of surprise. Instead, his antlers moved slightly, the twin prongs at their ends shifting to point upwards, the whole of them shifting away from his head.

He took the datapad and sent the courier on his way. The mech had mentioned that Lord Megatron would like to see him at his earliest convenience. Shockwave presumed whatever would result from the contents of the datapad would lead to the next course of action being his decision. Not completely unusual, but that meant the message truly pertained to him. How odd.  

He read the message. And then reread it.

He knew Sentinel Prime was technically acting as Regent. It was his job to know. He was even trying to figure out who had put Ultra Magnus on his death bed; no one was predicting the bot to make a recovery. Sentinel Prime was currently the power in the Autobot Nation, and this decision only could have come from him. Jazz did not make moves this drastic, and this was not Blurr’s usual operation type. Neither of them would have suggested this.

He didn’t believe that anybot could predict Sentinel making a move _this illogical_.

Sentinel should have been making moves to solidify his power and pitch for the Magnus position. With Optimus Prime off planet on diplomatic missions - which in reality was punishment for his own missteps earlier in his career - and Rodimus Prime having been caught up in whoever’s attack on the Magnus, Sentinel did not need to do much to gain the position. He certainly didn’t need to make a move like this. With so little competition he didn’t need to actually prove himself.

This proved how much of a fool he actually was.

The letter was very formal, and straight to the point. A political sparkbond between himself and Blurr. It was surprisingly dry with its reasoning. _“We feel the proposed bonding between mecha such as Shockwave and Blurr would be a large first step for lasting peace between our two factions that would not completely upheave our command structures. A sparkbond between a respected intelligence agent from both factions would leave no room for secrets.”_

Shockwave was quickly moving through hallways, making his way toward Lord Megatron’s office. The Autobot’s were reaching, taking a chance with this. If Shockwave rejected the proposal though they really didn’t lose anything. If this proposal had been made with sincerity Shockwave would certainly reject it.

But he highly doubted that was the case.

He arrived at Lord Megatron’s office, and stood slightly outside of its door, sending one ping across a comm channel to request entrance. The door slid away, revealing the Decepticon ruler at his desk working his way through reports. Shockwave entered and bowed.

Megatron was smirking, slightly. “So, Shockwave, what do you think of the proposal?”

Shockwave’s antenna twitched, and Megatron’s smile grew. He was certainly showing far more emotion than usual but this was not an usual situation. Pits Below it was a case where Shockwave would bother to use the word _ridiculous_.

“A ploy of some sort. I do not believe it is sincere.”

“I agree. Rejecting it would be the obvious choice, but what can we gain from this?”

“If we accept I will be allowed into the capital, presumably. Since they’re the one’s suggesting the bonding, by their rather out of date laws,” Decepticon bonding was far more simple and to the point, “the courting period would be held in Blurr’s household. I highly doubt Blurr has a habsuite that would count as suitable though, so the obvious choice would be for them to set us up in a house in Iacon. I would be able to directly get in contact with some deep undercover agents if chances arise. There is a high possibility for me to gain more information on Ultra Magnus’ condition, and I will be able to gain information on how their current command structure is holding together without the Magnus. My final goal before leaving would be hacking and eliminating agent Blurr.”

“Do you think you could eliminate their Head of Intelligence?”

“Most likely no. I could try to cause some additional havoc before fleeing the city. I have two new guises that the Autobot’s have yet to see.”

“Do you want to accept?”

Shockwave considered. His processor ran through the pros and cons, through calculations and possibilities. No matter what, it would be rather easy to gain some margin of success from the operation. Agent Blurr was not to be underestimated, but the nature of their surroundings, for Autobot law required them to share living quarters and to come to know each other, led to Blurr’s disadvantage. Blurr preferred to keep to reconnaissance and stealth missions; he was still capable of fighting but that was not where his speed saw the greatest advantage. In a small enough space Shockwave would have the advantage with his size and strength.

That was if it came down to a fight. There were other ways for Blurr to harm Shockwave of course, but he had plans and safeguards for such things.

And though he would never admit it, the mission _interested_ Shockwave. It would be nothing like any of the other assignments he had done. And though he had casually interfaced, Shockwave had never bothered with an actual relationship. There had never been a need nor an interest. Even if this was a falsehood, a lie for whatever goals the Autobots wished to complete, the proximity he would be forced into with Blurr would be a new experience.

“Yes, my lord.”

 

* * *

“Oh I can’t believe it I can’t believe this is actually happen I must be recharging this is ridiculous!”

Cliffjumper stood beside Blurr, able to hear all of the bot’s grumbling. They were waiting for the Decepticon delegation to arrive. Blurr had been grumbling almost nonstop, and Cliffjumper was soon ready to weld his mouth shut. “It’s just like any other mission, Blurr.”

“Oh really? Every other time I’ve lived near my target they thought I was a fragging Decepticon or just an ambassador when I’ve had to go off world they’ve never actually been aware that I’m an agent. That makes a big difference to helping me stay alive. And it has to be Shockwave of all bots he’s been Primus-damned grit in my plating for how long.”

Cliffjumper was done with the complaining. It’s not his fault his vocalizer slipped. “I think your biggest concern is how is he going to fit in your plating.”

Blurr paused for a moment, running those words through his processor a couple times to check that Cliffjumper was actually insinuating what he thought he was. “If he tries to get that spike anywhere near me I’ll shove it down whatever he uses to intake his energon.”

Jazz walked up at that moment, placing a servos on one of Blurr’s sloping shoulders. “You’ll need to calm down, mech. Sentinel Prime should be bringing the Decepticon party here any moment. Ya probably should make a decent impression.”

Blurr cycled his optics down and vented for a moment, bringing his systems to a slightly more relaxed state. It worked, for a klik, but then he heard the door opening and they all began to pick up again. He hadn’t been this nervous for a mission since his first.

Sentinel Prime led them in, a smug look plastered onto his faceplate. Blurr thought of that as his default expression though. The Decepticons followed, and Blurr steeled his faceplate to a neutral expression.

Shockwave was there of course. Blurr noted as his head swiveled to take stock of the room, his red optic bright against his dark helm. Though there was a noticeable size difference between most Autobots and Decepticons, there were some similarities within a few frame types. Once upon a time they simply were closer in average height, but that was long ago, back before their factions had divided the planet and set about in a lengthy war that was practically at a stalemate now.

Autobot values also placed importance on open space, for they valued open relationships of any kind, friendliness and compassion to be shared with all. That was even reflected in their design, and so a lot of public buildings had large rooms with plenty of space as so bots did not feel confined, and could interact with a greater amount of mecha.

Factors such as those contributed as to why a meeting room such as the one they were in was easily comfortable for the Decepticons. Shockwave was the tallest, and even he did not need to duck through the door.

A bot Blurr recognized as Cyclonus followed him. The jet’s faceplate seemed to be designed with a permanent scowl, Blurr wasn’t sure if any photo of the bot had another expression. The others with them were rather insignificant within the scheme of Decepticon power struggles .

The fact that the Decepticons sent _Cyclonus_ said a lot about how they seemed to think this insignificant too. That’s what Blurr would surmise. The mech was too dry and dour to act as a diplomat, especially when it came to affairs such as these. Blurr did bother to pay attention to the meeting, but the scowl on Sentinel’s faceplate suggested the other would have liked to see some more participation from him. Blurr had decided the fact that he was here was good enough.

Mecha from both sides droned on, finalizing details and making sure agreements on how this courtship would run were taken from both participating mechs. Shockwave was stoic, barely moving throughout the whole session. He hunched over slightly, most likely for comfort instead of a lack of confidence. A Con like him couldn’t keep his position without extreme confidence.  

Blurr switched his concentration between Shockwave and a Seeker that was still working her way up the command chain. Slipstream was still striving her way to a notable position, and this may have been some form of test for her. Her words were well chosen, and any contribution she had made was made with reasoning to support herself. Blurr made a note; she would be a femme they would keep tabs on eventually. If she didn’t somehow disgrace herself or end up deactivated.

Eventually, the meeting began to wind down. All participants were now quite ready to leave. The whole Decepticon party was staying in Iacon for the next couple cycles, but all would be gone before the end of the courting period. They were for Sentinel and Jazz to deal with.

Blurr left his seat, allowing bots to move past him to leave before walking towards Shockwave. He resisted the urge to sneer as he looked up at the other; Shockwave had also gotten out of his chair and Blurr was realizing the extent of the height difference between them.

He kept his voice even and curt. “Let’s get going then.”

Blurr led, and though he did not look back he still managed to keep tabs on Shockwave. It wasn’t hard; he knew the other was still following. Everyone around them told him that. The looks on their faceplates made it very obvious that there was still a giant Decepticon behind him.   

That would get annoying. Not only was Blurr going to have to watch Shockwave this whole time period, but also everyone around him. It was going to be far too easy for a civilian to make a scene if they wanted. Primus knows that there was already major discontent over the announcement. They wouldn't be able to calm down the public until after the deed was done. He was part of intelligence but he hadn’t done any work related to propaganda in ages. The last time was truly part of intelligence training. He did not want to deal with this.

Blurr wanted to go faster but Shockwave’s pace was rather leisurely. The part of him that wanted to show no discomfort to Shockwave was just that little bit stronger, and he resisted the urge to grind his dental plates as he kept the slow pace. Thankfully, the habsuite they had been given wasn’t far from the government complex.

They finally made it to the building’s grounds, Blurr’s pace increasing as he rushed for the door. He waited for Shockwave though, allowing the other to come up behind him before he unlocked the door with the keypad. He typed in the code, reciting the numbers as he went. The lock flashed green as Blurr turned to face Shockwave. “Do you got it?”

A small nod was all Blurr got in return.

They entered. The habsuite was far too large for Blurr’s liking. He had never lived in a large space before, from not having much in his brief life before the military and then being used to the barracks and small private spaces he was allowed. This suite though was designed for a bot with affluence, a style of home favoured by politicians and the like. It was built with large, open spaces, like those of the government complexes. Homes designed like this were for those who needed to cater to large crowds and entertain others with private gatherings, not for a mech like Blurr.

Not that this home would see any entertaining. It would be Blurr and Shockwave in here and that was it. The blue bot had no intention of having anyone else over.

Shockwave walked in, helm swivelling around like it had before. His antlers also moved, Blurr noted, little movements as he took stock of the room. Briefly, Blurr wondered exactly what kind of sensors were built into the Decepitcon’s distinguishing modification.

He tapped his pede twice, then he lifted his chin. “So this is where we’re going to be living. I hope everything can accommodate you. Let me know if something doesn’t work. I’d guess that you’ve already figured out we can’t give you total freedom of movement just yet…”

Blurr went on, listing of rules for him to follow and suggestions on how to deal with the civilians and others they would meet. He gave him a list of appointments they would have to keep and people they needed to meet with. It was a schedule designed to keep Shockwave busy to restrict his movement but it allowed Blurr time to get away for small increments to do work. It also gave Blurr different opportunities to possibly make Shockwave’s death look like an accident, but that would all come with planning.

Shockwave was silent through his whole explanation, his optic not moving away from Blurr. The Autobot paused, making sure that he hadn’t forgotten anything. “Do you have any questions?”

“No, Blurr, that should suffice.” 

* * *

 

Shockwave was taking odd amusement from his time among the Autobots, and amusement was not an emotion he usually felt by far. He knew a great deal about Autobot society; it was his job to. Experiencing it as a Decepticon, and not underneath one of his Autobot covers though, was rather new.

The second he was out in public they all tensed. The shift of emotion was almost palpable in the air. EM fields would bristle around him with aggression, fear, and anger, only provoked by his presence.

He could manipulate a whole crowd by how easily they reacted to him, if he felt like it. It was a pity that he would not actually have the chance.

No, the only one who he needed to manipulate was the one it would be the hardest to do so with. Blurr had yet to show any fear. He had yet to show any great unease. Shockwave believed there was some bravado to it. Annoyance - that he was exuding in abounds. Shockwave could guess Blurr's opinion on this situation, but the racer was staying true to his nature and being a good little Autobot that followed orders.

For the few cycles Shockwave had spent with him Blurr had been attendant, not out of kindness but out of duty. It was going to be tricky to make contact with the few agents he had in Iacon with the way the other agent was watching him. For now he was waiting, going through the motions of what the Autobots expected from him. It was tedious work.

In the meantime he was studying Blurr. The Autobot, for his rapid speech and movements could be a rather quiet mech when he wanted to be. Between the two of them their quarters were always fairly silent. They did not bother to speak to each other much. Blurr did initiate some small conversation, but it was always terse and never gathered Shockwave anything useful to work with.

Shockwave had datapads and different reading materials that he used as his main entertainment. He also had a working computer console, with communication abilities that were presumably monitored. He did contact the Decepticon capital of Kaon, having brief conversations mostly with Megatron or Strika with keywords that gave him an idea if there was trouble brewing back in the empire.

With the limited accessibility he had to any useful information that he could glean there was not much for him to do. One might say it was the closest thing to a vacation he had had in awhile. If being isolated in a hostile environment where one wrong move could give an excuse for his arrest and eventual death could be called a vacation.

Shockwave was growing more bored by the cycle by the time he got the chance to accomplish a decent amount of work. Blurr and him had been called back to the government complex, meeting with senators for brief discussions about how their economies could benefit from both of the factions working together. Blurr was called away in the middle, obviously hesitant to leave Shockwave alone with the senators, but the messenger sent to grab him made it clear that he had no choice. It was something big then.

The senators hastened to finish the meeting, clearly greatly uncomfortable now that Blurr had left. Shockwave followed them out of the room, ghosting down the hall. He kept his original form, not meaning to sneak completely out of Autobot sight - that would give them far too much reasoning to question him.

It was a risk, but Shockwave sent out a brief ping on a minor comm channel. It was small and quiet, and most would write it off as interference. He “wandered” quickly and quietly. One of his agents had managed to secure a job at this facility, and he knew which section of the building they were assigned to. They only had a paper-pushing job, but still managed to get decent intel. They would recognize the ping as a signal, and Shockwave was hoping to bump into them before whoever the Autobots would send to collect him found him.

Ah, there they were. The agent was with two others but that didn’t matter. Shockwave walked by them silently, the three engrossed in their conversations until his agent “startled”, staring at Shockwave with fake shock as they knocked datapads and dataslugs from their companions hands and dropped their own. All three of them had frozen now,  and Shockwave moved with with exaggerated movements, making them odd and adding further to the Autobots’ discomfort.

It was quick work to gather everything; it was easy to slip the dataslug that matched the colour of his own plating into a compartment of his large servo. They were too busy being fixated at his large optic, and with his practiced, deft movements neither of the two true Autobots noticed what he did. Shockwave reached out, the group leaning back from him further.

There was a pause, the only noise the nervous venting of the Autobots before him. Shockwave’s optic narrowed, “Well?”

They all reached out, quickly snatching their items before scurrying away. It was good timing, there was a squad of the Elite Guard that was presumably here to collect him. They looked disgruntled and angry, but also unsure of themselves when Shockwave came willingly.

It was a quick trip back to the meeting room. Blurr was there, as was Sentinel, and one of the senators that had been left with Shockwave earlier. Blurr and Sentinel were in some sort of standoff, the senator looking like he wanted to slink away beside them.

Ah, Blurr was glaring at the senator now. Shockwave wondered if the agent had reamed out of the other for letting Shockwave sneak away. He was a rather big mech to lose.

Blurr’s parting words were the only part of the conversation Shockwave caught. “I left him in their care as per _your_ orders sir. I was told there was no option for me to refuse leaving the meeting. Now if you excuse me.” It was said with the characteristic rush of Blurr’s speech, and with a quick about face the blue bot was heading towards Shockwave.

“Let’s get going I think you’ve been out and about for enough today.”

Shockwave huffed as they entered their habsuite. Blurr had not set a kind pace for him to follow, and he was in no way in poor conditions but his systems certainly did not prefer to maintain high speeds for long. The blue bot disappeared into the berthroom he kept for himself. Though he was alone, Shockwave knew he was still monitored. He did not get the luxury of leaving this building without an escort, and this home was not built for his privacy.

Oddly enough, Blurr had yet to replace the cameras Shockwave had destroyed in his own berthroom. It could be that the agent was acting cocky, but it could also have been a pragmatic move. Why waste more equipment when Shockwave would just destroy that also.

Shockwave locked himself away in his own room, bringing out a datapad of his own that he knew was secure to plug the dataslug into. He scrolled through the information, relaxing at the familiar action. Some of the information was out-dated, some confirmed rumours he was keeping track of. There was also a full list of the bots injured in the attack against Ultra Magnus, and an update that two of the more insignificant guards had perished the cycle of, and that three had followed them during their medical treatment. All of the others were still gravely ill.

That was the most important. There was an odd note at the end. The Autobots were apparently taken a heightened interest in the Gamma Quadrant’s politics, but his agent had not been able to get more information than that. Shockwave took note of that and everything else in the dataslug, before crushing it. He kept the debris to dispose of discreetly later, and prepared for recharge.    

 

* * *

 

 

It had to have been frelling Shockwave.

Shockwave -  even though he was the Head of Intelligence the bot was still built like a fragging _tank_ compared to Autobots. Preferably, he would like to arrange for some sort of accident to kill the mech; it would make his servos look far more clean, but that was proving to be quite the difficult task. Shockwave’s size restricted him to buildings with large and open concepts, and almost all buildings designed as such were public domains and well maintained. There was not a lot of leeway for a structural mishap.  

He had arranged for an accident when they had passed a construction site one cycle. Blurr wasn’t sure if he had ever seen something more frustrating than watching Shockwave _sidestep_ the beams that were supposed to crush him.

He was far underestimating whatever sensors were installed within the Decepticon’s antlers. At least that should mean they were a very large weak point for the other.

Blurr opened a datapad, checking the security history of his temporary habsuite’s door and windows, and then the camera in the main living room. The door has remained closed since he had left, and Shockwave had moved about to close some of the windows apparently. Blurr had noticed him doing that regularly. With how sensitive the Con’s antlers were appearing he probably just preferred to restrict airflow to reduce whatever readings he took from them.

Shockwave himself was currently in the living room, sitting on a couch that Blurr was sure somebot had to custom make for their habsuite. Whoever planned their home out had been thorough in making it appear that the Autobots were serious about this arrangement. And they were, just not serious about the whole sparkbond aspect of it. Blurr figured Shockwave already suspected that.

Blurr closed out the program and subspaced the datapad. Not much going on there, unfortunately. This mission was going slowly, with little progress, and even if Blurr didn’t want to admit it he was getting a little ansty. He specialized in reconnaissance missions, so long waits with little rewards was not something he was unused to, but something about this one was distinctly different.

He would not admit to it, but living with a rival agent that was as good at his job a he was made Blurr nervous.

Those were thoughts for later though. He waved as he passed Cliffjumper, but the red bot was busy typing away at his desk. He paused at a door, and with a quick check of his credentials he was able to enter.

Sentinel Prime was sitting at his desk, mouth pressed into a hard line.  Jazz looked contemplative and a little worried. Blurr was surprised to see that Alpha Trion was present.

“We’ve lost contact with Optimus Prime’s ship within the Gamma Quadrant.” Sentinel had a look of distaste on his faceplate, but it was mixed in with some worry. The relationship between him and Optimus was something most mecha chose not to actually comment on. That was a mess no one wanted to step in to.  

The Gamma Quadrant, who’s most powerful residents were the technorganic Quintesson race and their empire. Cybertron and the Quintessons had a bit of a history, but that was long in the past. They had mostly been leaving each other alone until recently. It had been the Quintessons that had reached out to them, and Optimus Prime, after a long-past disgrace that cost another Prime her life, had been sent to meet them as test to regain his standing.

Blurr didn’t mind Optimus. Even with the events within his shameful history he had always been the best choice for the trip. He was one of their most diplomatic commanders, and though he did not always stand up for himself he did stand up for those underneath him, and so could be trusted to be keeping Cybertron’s best interesting in mind and to be able to actually protect the planet during whatever discussion the Quintessons had planned.

Though if the Squids were being brazen enough to forsaken platitudes then that was a different story.

That did explain why Alpha Trion was here. He had always been helpful to the Prime, as the truck had always enjoyed studying history and was known for a strategic mind with all of his historical battle knowledge. Blurr also knew the bot had spent a lot of time preparing for his diplomatic mission with Alpha Trion. The Council member was one of the oldest bots they had living, and though he was a recluse he had always supported bots dealing with intergalactic relations with his vast experience. He had lived to watch different aliens reach out to them and evolve within the galactic sphere, and was invaluable for advice because of it.

“When did they miss their last check in?”

Jazz’s mouth turned down, his expression grim. “We were supposed to receive updates three cycles ago; we didn’t. They haven’t responded to any of our hailing since.”

It could’ve been some sort of device failure, but they wouldn’t take their chances. Autobot command would err on the side of caution and assume something had happened.

Sentinel’s optics were hard, and Blurr wondered if he had ever seen the bot this serious. First the attack on Ultra Magnus and now the possible disappearance of Optimus Prime, it was weighing down on Sentinel. As the Acting Regent decision making fell to him, and more and more problems were arising before they could be fixed.

They should have never invited Shockwave to their capital; they should have never started this ploy. Now it was one more thing for Sentinel to weigh in his mind as their problems accumulated. Blurr still thought the operation was ridiculous, but coincidence and circumstance was making it ludicrous now.     

Sentinel turned his gaze to Blurr. “You were the last agent we had in the quadrant.”

That had been a simple reconnaissance mission. Blurr had been in and out, taking a check of the state of Quintesson politics. They were always watching to see if any parts of the empire would rebel. The Quintessons were not the kindest of masters.

“Yes, and there was nothing going on sir. Everything seemed fairly stable, and they had seemed to have made no recent changes to any of the planets underneath their control. There had been no signs that they were planning anything when I last was in the area. Of course, I never actually got onto Quintessa that’s always too much of a risk to do without reason.”

Sentinel vented. “If they are planning some sort of assault against us you would think they would preparing for it. There was no signs that they were getting ready to go to war?”

“None, sir, none at all.”

Alpha Trion spoke up, “Quintessa’s forces are large and powerful, but that means we’ve always noticed when they’ve been ready to mobilize. If you trust that your agent did not find anything off about their current state then they are not yet ready to move.”

“I do trust Blurr,” Jazz looked between the three other bots, “but we’re missing something mechs, it doesn’t all add up.”

Silence fell across the room. They were all running possibilities through their processors. Blurr was the one to speak. “We first had an attack against Ultra Magnus with no assailant coming forward, and now Optimus Prime is out of contact and possibly missing. They could be connected. They have happened fairly close together, both without apparent motive, and both were against bots within our chain of command.”

“It’s a decent theory.” Jazz shifted his weight, standing taller as he looked to Alpha Trion. “How much do we have on Quintesson history in the Archives, mech?”

“Not as much as I would like, but I can help you get started with what we do have.”

Jazz nodded, now turning towards Sentinel Prime. “I think we should follow through on Blurr’s idea that they’re connected even just for a bit. I’ll get bots working on a report to see if this is similar to tactics the Quintessons have used in the past.”

Sentinel nodded. “Good, the Council will be happy to hear I have some sort of a plan for them. See that you expand on it Jazz. Everyone dismissed.”

 

* * *

 

Something was stressing agent Blurr.

The changes in his behaviour were very slight, but Shockwave was managing to pick up on some of them. He was more twitchy, he was almost constantly moving around their quarters.

He had also bothered to drag Shockwave out to the race track so he could burn off some energy. That had been awkward, other Autobots who were waiting to race or just watching had given Shockwave a large amount of space. The track owner had appeared very disgruntled, and that’s most likely why Blurr didn’t have them stay long. Having a Decepticon waiting around was not a very good business practice.

It had done very little to improve Blurr’s mood. He had been more relaxed the rest of that cycle, but had been back to being tense the next.

Shockwave was sitting at the table by their energon dispenser, having just gotten himself a cube. They had made a habit of taking their energon at different times, but it seemed this cycle would be different.

Blurr came in, datapad in hand as he absentmindedly got his own cube. He sat, and then paused as he noticed Shockwave. He vented before sitting down; Shockwave was finding that his attitude was showing through more lately.

Shockwave didn’t believe that he was the only source of Blurr’s current frustrations, but he knew he was one of them. It had been rather cute when the bot had tried to poison him. He had obviously arranged to have some separate energon in his own berthroom, even if it had just been for the couple cycles that the dispenser had been contaminated for.

Blurr really had made a good choice, the contaminate was nigh untraceable once it had been processed through a mecha’s body. It was also slow acting, so the Autobots could have claimed that he had died to some odd bodily failure instead of poison.

But, it was detectable before it made contact with the processing liquids of Cybertronian innards. Shockwave was a bot to always be prepared, and as he had climbed the ladder of Decepticon command he figured preparing for poisoning to be a prudent decision. His energon processing system wasn’t the average anyways, with his lack of a mouth. It had been fairly simple with his scientific know how, and his mass shifting capabilities to design himself a modded system that allowed him to check the makeup of the energon he ingested before he digested it. He had gotten the second opinion of a medic who he had blackmail material on and then gotten their help to have it installed.

So, every time he consumed energon but could not trust its makeup it spent time in a secondary holding tank before actually being allowed into his digestive processing systems. He had spent a couple cycles hungry as he had no good energon to consume, but he got through it fine.

Shockwave wouldn’t admit he was also slightly flattered. The contaminate was extremely difficult to produce and expensive to purchase. It was was nice to see that they would go all out for him.

Now the energon was back to normal, and Shockwave was free to consume it to his body’s desires. It was fairly decent energon too. Nothing special or extravagant added to it to give it fanciful flavouring or the like, but it was enjoyable for cycle to cycle consumption.

Blurr was still scrolling through his datapad as Shockwave tilted his helm backwards slightly. The agent did start to pay attention as a small compartment slid open near the base of Shockwave’s neck. Small metal components jutted out, using the plane of Shockwave’s neck as the other half of the funnel they created.

Shockwave tried to ignore Blurr’s expression as he poured a little bit of energon into his intake. He kept the habit of taking it in small increments, as that was the norm he needed to go by when disguised as a bot with a mouth.

“Oh by the Pits that’s actually how you intake energon?” Blurr’s speech became rather grating when one added volume to his already high speed.

“Yes.”

Blurr leaned forward to get a closer look as he set his datapad down. “Slag that’s disgusting!”

Shockwave set his cube down, tilting his helm back down to meet Blurr’s gaze even though it was uncomfortable with his intake still out. “There is nothing disgusting about it, if anything mouths are more disgusting. This is easily kept clean.”

“Mouths are made to intake energon, necks aren’t!”

“My intake is designed to intake energon, and only for that. You can’t argue against that. If you want to argue which is more disgusting then it definitely is mouths. My intake doesn’t end up anywhere near another’s interfacing equipment.”

Blurr threw one of his servos into the air. “Oh so what if you use it to eat someone out too?”

Shockwave’s antlers canted backwards as his optic narrowed, “Now _that_ is disgusting.”

“Are you saying you’ve never been eaten out before?”

Shockwave leaned into Blurr this time, helm above the other’s as he glared at him. “ _No_.”

Blurr’s mouth moved to continue speaking, but then he paused. Shockwave figured he was realizing the situation they were in. It definitely was unorthodox, but Shockwave wasn’t going to back down now. Decepticons finished their conversations, lest they wanted to look cowardly.

The racer’s mouth turned down, his faceplate once again showing the frustration that had taken up home on it the last couple of cycles. Shockwave figured he was going to back down. Turn tail like any Autobot would.

It was surprising, when Blurr held his gaze as he collected his datapad and cube, glaring back at Shockwave as he stood.

“Well, that’s your loss then."

 

* * *

Blurr wasn’t even sure what had set it off. He had dragged Shockwave out to the race track again, only getting in one race before the crowd was too antsy and they had to leave. That one race had done nothing for Blurr’s mood, if anything leaving so early had worsened it. He used to spend half of a cycle there if his schedule allowed it.

It definitely didn’t allow it this time. He was pissed off, and though Shockwave would not admit to it, being around all of those Autobots annoyed him. Shockwave had made a small comment that had led to another argument, and the next Blurr knew they were going at it.

He whirled, slashing out as one of his built-in arm blades released. Shockwave’s reflexes saved him as he showed speed that one would not expect from a bot his size.

To Blurr, the action was one of the greatest reliefs. Since Shockwave had arrived - he would even say since he had received the outline of this mission - he had been tense, stressed. Just the thought of this situation was enough to annoy him. With the added worry of whatever was going on in the Quintesson’s space, Blurr was ready to snap.

He needed to _act_.

Blurr loved his speed, and because of it he revelled in action. He was good at his job, he worked to perfect himself for it. When he spoke words may have tumbled out of his vocalizer but he knew when to silence it. He valued quiet movement, the ability to get by his enemies unseen and unheard. But excitement in his life came from using his speed. The thrill of knowing that was his true element, the skill of his that no other could match.  

It was both fortunate and unfortunate, how big the apartment that Blurr and Shockwave were living in was. It gave Blurr room to obtain higher speeds, and he began to bounce around the room, walls and even the high ceiling becoming springboards as he evaded Shockwave’s attacks. But that space also gave Shockwave room to maneuver; the other bot had the space he need to take full swings and generate momentum for his attacks to their fullest. He dodged a blow, the Decepticon’s claws screeching as it tore through the metal of a chair.

Shockwave’s optic was blazing, his EM field pulled in tight to his body. Blurr watched the movement of his antlers, realizing that the other was using those sensors instead of his optic to keep track of him. They moved in small variations, following Blurr throughout the room. The larger bot was prioritizing their protection, swinging and ducking his helm around so Blurr could not attack them.

It was dance, one full with peril and aggressive pacing. In reality, the two agents had worked to avoid each other for stellar cycles. Blurr preferred his missions to be ones of stealth and speed, ones where he was in and out, none the wiser. Shockwave simply made sure to never put himself in a situation where Blurr would have the advantage of his speed, back when he was more active in the field. They had danced around each other, but now they had been forced to meet, but they were the best at what they did.

They had both prepared for this.

They both managed to strike minor blows. Shockwave was bleeding all over, the energon bright pink against his purple plating. Blurr was dented, and so were the walls and furniture that Shockwave had thrown and punched him into. Shockwave had not managed to trap him yet though, and he had yet to hit anything vital on the other, so they continued.

When the fight ended it would be fast. They knew each other’s fighting styles, their abilities, and were reacting accordingly. Shockwave could still easily reach anywhere in the room, with his mass-shifting abilities, so Blurr was never truly out of reach. The Decepticon had to respect his opponent though; he could not overextend, and knew that Blurr knew that.

They needed to finish soon. Neither of them wanted to extend their fight to a point of exhaustion, for then chance and luck could be on either bot’s side. It was Shockwave who acted, overextending as he reached to pierce Blurr with a clawed servo.

Blurr reacted, rushing Shockwave, knowing that the chances were high that the move had been bait, but confident in his speed.

Bait it was, but Blurr’s speed was unmatched, unparalleled to anything Shockwave had ever encountered.

Blurr was balanced on the other bot’s shoulders, digging his pedes into the joints where Shockwave’s treaded shoulders jutted upwards with one servo holding onto one of Shockwave’s antlers. He had one of his blades poised over Shockwave’s helm, above a chink in the other’s armour he had already created earlier in their fight. The perfect location for Blurr to attack. Blurr’s blade was long enough to reach delicate parts of Shockwave’s processor; the ruined armour would be able to do nothing to stop it. Blurr had limited knowledge of the anatomy of a Cybertronian’s processor, but he did know enough as to what areas could result in killing blows. This one would lead to immediate spark failure.  

He valued his own life though, and didn’t dare to move. Blurr could not imagine how Shockwave managed to get anything done; his claws were wicked sharp. With the rather bulky design of the overall servo, Blurr imagined Shockwave could also get a lot force behind even just one of his digits.

And the claw poised above his spark chamber, digging into the first seam of his chest armour, was the largest of them, his opposable digit. The odds were good that Shockwave could send that claw through the layers of light armour that protected Blurr’s spark.

Blurr vented, slowly. They stayed like that, ready to kill the other but not ready to lose their own lives. Somebot out there would find this situation poetic. Two rivals matched to kill each other at the same time, no winner between them.

Blurr didn’t give slag about something like that, he doubted Shockwave did either. He vented again, louder and faster this time to let out some of his frustration. His systems continued to thrum, energy rushing through him even while still. It was so any move he made could be made at full speed.

It made him antsy though. He shifted the servo that held onto Shockwave’s antler, his digits readjusting their grip. Shockwave _shuddered_.

Blurr stilled again, not even intaking air. Shockwave didn’t give any other reaction, his EM field pulled in tight to his body. Blurr was unsure what to think. It was not surprising to find out that the Decepticon’s sensory antlers were so sensitive.

The tension remained, if anything it had intensified. It grated on Blurr’s nerves. He hadn’t had a chance to relax since Shockwave had arrived. He’d been stuck living with his enemy; his processor’s battle routines had been constantly recognizing the danger. He didn’t want to be here. He had only accepted because the Council would have forced him anyways. If they supported something it was done.

In this moment though Blurr realized he didn’t give slag about that either.

Arguably, he was out of processor. He didn’t care. He deliberately squeezed Shockwave’s antler this time, moving his whole servo along it as he did so. His digits tapped against the main shaft as they fell off of the bottom prong. Shockwave was the one to vent this time, and he tried to move his antlers away from his head, but Blurr held the one in his servo in place.

He did allow Shockwave to turn his head, and if Shockwave had the standard helm with two optics, he would have been able to see Blurr in his peripherals. “What are you doing, Blurr?”

Blurr moved his servo again, trying to make it obscene as he intended it to be. “To be completely honest, I’m not at all sure. All I know is I’m annoyed and frustrated and we were just standing here getting nowhere.”

“Standing here” might not have been the best way to describe a _standoff_ , but Blurr liked the nonchalance sound of it. It was not at all how one should describe standing on their rival and waiting for the moment where one of them decided to kill the other but die themselves. He respected Shockwave, the mech had always been a worry in the back of his processor, a mech to work around and avoid. He wasn’t ready to voice that though.

“So you’re fondling my antler.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Blurr thought for a moment longer. Energy had been running through his systems since the beginning of their fight -  a natural high. He hadn’t had a good interface in a while, and the rival he most respected was underneath him right now. Even if it had just been involuntarily Shockwave had still shuddered underneath his touch, and Blurr would presume that his antlers were something that no other ever got to touch.

He realized that this situation was horribly arousing.

Blurr decided he was definitely out of his processor as he lifted his blade. It still hovered over Shockwave’s helm, but no longer held contact with it.

Shockwave came to some sort of decision himself. The servo holding Blurr shifted, the claw above Blurr’s spark moving down his chassis to support him. Blurr straightened for a second, and Shockwave moved his servo further, two digits now underneath Blurr’s shoulders, hugging the speedster’s chassis, the other up between his legs and _pressing against his interface panels_.

Blurr gasped. He sheathed his arm blade, reaching down on both sides of Shockwave’s helm to where his antlers met their base and rubbing into that seam. Shockwave’s cooling fans clicked on.

Blurr leaned his weight into Shockwave’s servo. “Are we actually going to do this?”

The larger bot moved his free servo, grabbing one of Blurr’s legs and rubbing into the blue bot’s thigh. “Well, if we’re not going to kill each other. And if we continued to try I believe with our skill sets neither of us would get out of this encounter alive.” The servo travelled up, lightly digging into Blurr’s hip joint as the one steadying him continued to rub into his interface panel.

The Autobot gasped, losing his grip on Shockwave’s antlers and grasping at the servo steadying him instead. Shockwave rumbled, “I have an interest in the one mech who’s been able to match me in my field.”

“So if you’re not killing me you would rather frag me instead?”

“Yes. Rivalry often precedes romance by Decepticon values.”

Blurr was shocked at the other’s use of the word romance. He himself wouldn’t go that far, even if they were in this farce of a courting period. He was distracted though, as Shockwave pressed up with his claw and coaxed his interface array open.

Shockwave’s claw was resting against his valve now, and the thought of that dangerous weapon against his delicate metalmesh and its outer-lining (but still sensitive) protective platelets sent a thrill shooting through him. He could feel himself begin to lubricate, and he wondered how long it would be before Shockwave felt it on his claw. His spike panel had also receded, and it was beginning to pressurize.

Suddenly, Blurr found himself moved to the floor, his back hitting it in a rough manner and his blades ejected out of reflex. Shockwave had been accounting for such a reaction, not looming over the other until Blurr retracted them.

“We can get a lot more done in this position.” Shockwave couldn’t smirk, but his EM field was licking against Blurr’s, a brief moment of amusement showing through the arousal that it was beginning to radiate.

“Yeah, yeah, true,” Blurr nodded as Shockwave kneeled over him. He reached up, mouthing at the purple mech’s neck cabling. Shockwave engine revved, his servo skittering along the side of Blurr’s body, working its way back down to between his legs.

Shockwave had learned to be careful with his claws. He was born a warbuild, but had branched out into science long before he had perfected his mass-shifting abilities. He had learned how to be delicate, had honed his skills to use his servos as precision instruments that would not harm his work. That practice was also useful when applied to interfacing.

His claws were boxy and triangular, made with three edges, not resembling the smooth single face of claws that were more so like cones. The tips he maintained to be wicked sharp, a natural habit of a warbuild that he would not abandon. The edges he also maintained, but not to the same degree, but that still gave him three flat surfaces to work with.

His servo ghosted between Blurr’s legs, and he took one talon, pressing its top, outer face against the racer’s anterior node. His claws were long enough that it also brushed against the base of Blurr’s spike. Blurr gasped, light and airy at the pressure, a flicker of need spiking in his pelvis. The gasp changed into a moan as Shockwave slipped the claw carefully into the blue bot’s valve.  

First with one claw, then with two, Shockwave began to work Blurr's valve open. He took it slow, partly because he didn't want to harm Blurr, partly because Blurr would need to be well relaxed to take his spike, and partly because Blurr became very frustrated with the pace.

"Oh come on hurry up I haven't gotten off in forever being stuck here with you let's get going!"

The blue bot began to grind down on Shockwave's servo, trying to get his charge higher as fast as he could. Shockwave didn't say anything; he repositioned himself to hold Blurr's hips down with his other servo, but making sure to avoid touching the racer’s spike, which was now fully pressurized.

Blurr tried to wiggle his hips, tried to gain back space so he could in move whatever way he wanted against that servo, or to even just get some part of the other mech on his spike. Shockwave had strength and size on his side though, and Blurr’s hips were utterly pinned.

He wasn’t helpless though. Shockwave’s helm was bowed, and indignation rose briefly in Blurr as he realized the Decepticon had been watching him try to knock off his servo. Rude.

Managing to surprise Shockwave in his distraction, Blurr leaned forward, licking a long stripe against his sensory antler. He mewled in delight against it; in his surprise Shockwave had finally widened his digits to stretch him in a way that felt a bit forceful but wonderful against his inner walls.

His arms latched onto Shockwave’s neck as his glossa returned to the antler. He licked up it again, and they began suck and nibble his way along it. He kept at it, even after he heard the tell-tale click that would have been Shockwave’s interface panelling finally sliding back.

He wanted to see it, Shockwave’s spike, but the mech’s helm and servos were currently in the way. He felt a brief flicker of apprehension, but squashed it down. Their factions may be divided but they were all Cybertronian, even with their size difference technically they were compatible. It would just take some work, and Shockwave was almost being too meticulous as he stretched Blurr.

“It’s good enough I’ll be fine. Frag me already.”

Shockwave leaned his weight into Blurr, over the entirety of the other’s body and trapping Blurr’s spike between them. And then he revved. The vibrations felt wonderful, and Blurr gasped as his body arched up into the other. Warm tingles spread through Blurr’s chassis and his array. Then they were moving, Shockwave picking him up to change their position. The Decepticon leaned against the wall, pulling Blurr into his lap.

He forced Blurr to lean against his chassis, sliding the bot down so the length of his spike was pressing against the other's valve. "You will not be impatient."

Blurr glared at Shockwave, wiggling himself against the other's spike. From the glimpse he had gotten of it it was larger than the average Autobot's, but he would still be able to take it. "Yeah yeah whatever again just frag me already."

Shockwave's single optic narrowed. He reached out, one servo holding Blurr around his thin neck as the other reached behind to again scissor the blue boy's valve. "You will be patient. You will overload before I spike you." Shockwave's digits spread themselves wide within Blurr and he keened with the sensation.

"I will not hurt you during this, Blurr." The larger bot leaned forward, curling his body around Blurr.

"At least not this time."

Blurr came hard, overload shooting through his systems, transfluid from his spike splattering between them as he rode Shockwave's digits and grasped at the servo holding him. That thought was far more appealing to Blurr than it should have been.

Shockwave continued to twist the digits within Blurr, drawing out his overload. The racer sighed as Shockwave removed his servo, and reached behind himself to guide the head of the other's spike to his valve.

He grasped the spike for a moment, pumping it like he had pumped Shockwave's antler earlier. He ran his thumb over its slit, spreading the prefluid that leaked from it around the head before pressing that wide head against his entrance.

Blurr wanted to go fast, he always wanted to go fast but Shockwave was still holding onto him, forcing himself to slowly lower onto the spike. He moaned, long and drawn out as Shockwave's engines rumbled beneath him.

His mouth was spread in a silent "oh". He vented as it poked past his rim, feeling a delicious stretch as he took more and more of it into himself. He let Shockwave and gravity do the work, watching the other instead. That red optic had shuttered for a second, and then it reopened, burning as the other looked at Blurr. The Decepticon’s hips were fairly still as Blurr adjusted; instead his sensory antlers would twitch to release some of his energy.

Thighs quivering, he threw caution to the wind and began to rock his hips. He worked himself all the way down, gasping almost high and reedy. Both of Shockwave’s servos held him, one still around his neck and the other one of his thighs, and with so many points of contracts the vibrations of Shockwave’s body easily travelled to Blurr’s.

Blurr was full, fuller than he had ever been and he knew there would be no one else to make him feel like this. Shockwave was guiding him, leaning over him and curling around him in a way that was possessive and controlling and Blurr _loved it_. Shockwave was thrusting now; Blurr moving to meet him, the Decepticon’s spike hitting the racer’s ceiling node. The Autobot switched between moans and whimpers, exclaiming with abandon to contrast the quiet huffs and silence of his partner.  

It was quick, a little bit messy. Blurr scrambled and withered as his charge rose higher. He reached out, grabbing Shockwave’s antlers and making the other shudder as he pulled their helms together. One final thrust, and Blurr grinded down into Shockwave as he screamed the other’s name in overload, pulling the other over the edge with him.

Blurr sighed, snuggling into the other without care and deciding that he was going to stay there for a bit.

 

* * *

Blurr would have liked to say they had only tumbled together once, but once had become twice and then again and again. They were working their way towards the end of the courting period; Blurr was running out of time. He need to kill Shockwave. He realized he didn’t want to.

It was the most selfish thought Blurr had ever had in his life. He was practically sparkbonded to his work, but this was turning into the one time he would fail at his job. He was out of processor; there was no excuse not to kill Shockwave. Fragging him had broken a tension though, and now interacting with Shockwave was simple, easy. He enjoyed living with Shockwave.

The other respected his boundaries. They both were doing that for each other. They talked about their past objectives and missions, omitting sensitive information of course, but the patchwork of details they could give each other still let the other know of their experiences. They found out in what ways they were similar, what kind of situations and problems they would approach the same what and which ones they wouldn’t.

They ran into problems with some morals, but not as much as one would expect for conversations between an Autobot and a Decepticon. Blurr was a good Autobot, and Shockwave was a loyal Decepticon, but because of their jobs they did have to adjust themselves at times. Blurr had committed actions that the average Autobot would condemn, and Shockwave did have an understanding of Autobot society and other societies that would have made other Decepticons into a joke. He needed to know that - when allowed to be he was a master infiltrator with his mass shifting capabilities, but the disguise was not complete without a proper personality.

He slumped down into Shockwave, the other’s spike sliding out of him as he adjusted his position for comfort.  

Shockwave's servo rested on his hip, giving Blurr a light squeeze as he moved. "You are supposed to kill me."

The racer ignored him, nuzzling into Shockwave's neck.

"Blurr."

“I’m very much aware of what is expected of me.”

Shockwave waited for a moment. “What are you going to do?”

“I need to kill you but I don’t want to kill you. I can’t believe you made this mission even harder than I expected you fragger.”

Shockwave paused again, “You are not the type to allow a mission to go unfinished.”

“Reminding me of that is not at all in your best interests.”

Shockwave lapsed into silence again, his servos curling around Blurr’s midsection to hold him. It was comfortable; Blurr liked the weight of it. There was pressure but Shockwave did not make his grip too tight. Blurr vented, in and out, slowing down his processor and systems. “Give me one more cycle of not thinking about it. We’ll talk about it tomorrow but right now give me one more chance to relax.”

Shockwave gave him a light squeeze before they both drifted off into recharge.

Blurr rebooted the next cycle to an insistent ping. He grumbled, shaking his helm before realizing that it was not one ping, but _three_. One from Cliffjumper, one from Jazz, and one from Sentinel Prime. All of them marked urgent. Oh slag.

He shot out of berth, zipping to get his morning energon as his read through his messages. Something big had happened, obviously, and both he and Shockwave were being called to the government building. Shockwave was up, and getting his energon at a far more leisurely pace compared to Blurr’s. The other knew something up, but Blurr would guess that he was trying not to react to Blurr’s behaviour to be annoying more than anything. Undoubtedly he was interested, but was taking an air of nonchalance for the moment.    

Yeah no, he did not get to just enjoy his energon this morning. Blurr tapped him on the arm and then headed for the door. “Come on we’re supposed to go meet up with others at headquarters let’s go.”

The Decepticon just stood there, moving his cube away from his odd intake. “We have no appointment scheduled this morning.”

“Well you got one _now let’s get going_.” Shockwave’s antlers moved outward and upward in a motion Blurr took as a sign of interest. The bot didn’t say anything, he just poured the rest of his cube down his intake before following Blurr.

Blurr sped through Iacon, leaving Shockwave to struggle to follow him. Blurr lead him through the streets and then through halls, forcing Shockwave to push his pace. Through one last door they went, finding themselves in a communications room.

Megatron’s face was already on a large screen, anger set in his mouth and a grim look to his optics. He stood before the vidcom, his generals Strika and Lugnut flanking him.

Blurr fell in beside Jazz, Shockwave standing behind them. Sentinel was in the center of their screen, and Blurr thought his plating was almost ready to vibrate with energy with how tight he was holding himself. The half of the Council that permanently resided within the capital were also present.

For all that he was known to be an unleashed fury upon the battlefield, within politics Megatron knew how to keep his voice measured. He spoke evenly, deliberately, words rolling of his tongue with precise inflection to get his meaning and intention across.

Something had pissed Megatron the Pit off.

“I have asked that the Council, those that could be present at least, be here for this call for one reason - I expect a decision to be reached by the end of this meeting.”  

“And what gives you that right? You hold no power over us!” Sentinel’s voice could not compare to Megatron’s in control, but for all the shortcomings one might name for the young leader a lack of passion was never one of them.

“No, I do not, but I do believe that you will see that is it your faction’s best interest to do so. Most likely I will be making an offer that you will want to think on even briefly before flat out refusing.”

Sentinel scoffed, but surprisingly, did not further antagonize Megatron. Not greatly at least. “Well, what do you have to say then?”

The Decepticon ruler’s optics narrowed into slits, then he blinked, scowling as he spoke. “There has been a chemical attack on my empire. Released into some of our mines, not only afflicting the miners present but contaminating the refined energon that has yet to be shipped out. One shipment was not caught before it left the mine, and I now have a problem that can continue to grow larger on my servos.”

“And you think we did it?”

“An attack against us from you Autobots is always a possibility. I want to hear what you have to say.”

Sentinel Prime smirked, and Blurr would admit that the one thing the bot had going for him and his bid for Magnus was that his confidence allowed him to deal with Megatron. Practically the entirety of their population would show fear when challenging the warlord. “Why would we attack a faction we are currently trying to repair relations with?”

“Let us be blunt; you did not invite Shockwave to Iacon for your pretend sparkbond. I requested him at this meeting, knowing that you would have to pretend you respect his position as one of my commanders, so that I could get his opinion one last time if you do kill him after this. Now is the time to be truthful, _Prime,_ did you order attack against my empire?”

Sentinel resisted the urge to grind his dental plates. He squared his shoulders, meeting Megatron’s optics through the screen. “No, we have not attacked you. Not recently.”

“Shockwave, do you believe he is lying?”

“There is a possibility, my lord. Something has been troubling the Autobots recently, though I do not have enough information to make an informed presumption as to what is going on.”  

Well, if anything that meant Blurr had done a good job of keeping Shockwave under control.

Megatron’s scowl deepened, “Well?”

Sentinel Prime bared his dentae, an aggressive flare to his EM field even if the Decepticons had no way of knowing about it. “That business is of no concern to the Decepticons. We have not attacked you!”

The change in Megatron’s face was immediate. The scowl changed to a smirk, and there was a scheming glint to his optics. “And what if something one my crews picked up in the Gamma Quadrant a cycle ago made it my business?”

The meeting room stilled, and then EM fields flared. Blurr and the other military mechs wrestled theirs back under control quickly, but some of the Council members were still broadcasting unease. Shockwave’s antlers had piqued up in their usual fashion to show his curiosity.

“Now, we’ve had two separate chemical attacks on our planet, as I believe the one placed earlier on against Ultra Magnus can be grouped together with the recent one against my faction. I’m willing to believe this because the Scavengers found one Optimus Prime who had managed to stick his olfactory sensors where they don’t belong.”

Sentinel bristled, “You have Optimus Prime?”

“Him and his crew, and the Quintesson drone ship they had managed to catch heading back into the Quintesson Empire from our planet’s own direction. My scientists have already confirmed that the ship had traces of the chemical compound used in the attack against us on it, and multiple small drones that were presumably used to dispense it in different mines.

“Now, I’m telling you this, because even though I _loathe_ to admit it, neither of our factions can hope to fight a war on two fronts and hope to survive. And I am at least above the weak ploys that the Quintessons have utilize and will not commit my faction to the a larger scale war against you so they can attack us at a disadvantage.”

Megatron’s optics narrowed again, voice dropping low and dangerous, “So, Sentinel Prime, what do you say to a temporary truce?”

Sentinel looked ready to explode, it was audacious for Megatron to make such an offer with no warning. The Prime gritted his dental plates briefly before replying. “You _will_ give us a moment to talk amongst ourselves, the call will be put on hold.” He signalled to the technician overseeing the call, not giving Megatron another chance to reply.

“Blurr take Shockwave out of here until we call for you, and don’t let him out of your sight!”

Both the racer and the Decepticon quietly complied, waiting out in the hallway in silence. Blurr had things he wanted to say, but not was definitely not the time.

Only kliks later they were invited back in. Sentinel still looked angry, his whole body tense as the Decepticon command was brought back onto the screen.

“We will accept, but there we’re sure as Pit having a long talk about this!”

At least he shouldn’t need to kill Shockwave anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I want to make a series out of but it's not the main thing on the burner right now. I'm more so going to use it as a way to break writers block with the other series I want to work on.


End file.
